Love Helps the Fear
by iLUVmunro14
Summary: What will happen if Fiona and Adam go on a date? Will Adam find out about Fiona's past? Will Fiona find out about Adam's secret? Will they be attracted to each other? Plese R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. You're sad that my Eclare story came to an end. Well I hope this fills the void. This will only be a two shot, nothing more. Please don't ask for more. Btw, in this story Holly J never cheated with Declan. Anyway, here it goes!**

* * *

Adam's POV

I asked Fiona out yesterday and we are going out today. I can't wait! I didn't tell her where we were going but I told her that it would be a lot of fun. I am taking her to an amusement park. She has never been there because she said she is afraid of roller coasters. I want to help her get over her fear. I really like Fiona. She's not like any other girls I've met in the past. Once they meet my brother Drew, they treat me like dirt. I can never live up to him. Fiona met us both at the same time. She was nice to Drew, but not in a flirty way. When she talked to me she seemed to twirl her long curly hair. Clare told it means a girl likes a guy. Clare has helped a lot with Fiona ever since I told her. I actually told her before Eli, because I wanted to know what all the signs she was giving me meant. Eli and Clare were very supportive of the whole transgender thing. I hope Fiona is just as supportive. I don't know when I should tell her. The optimist in me is telling me that it won't matter and that everything will be ok. But in reality, Fiona is a beautiful girl who has met some of the most attractive guys from all over the world. Why, out of all the guys she has met, would she pick me?

Fiona's POV

I am so excited for our date tonight! I have seen Adam from afar before but I've never actually talked to him. He seemed very cute but he was always getting bullied. I once saw him get thrown into a glass door. I wanted to help him, but my therapist always tell me to walk away if people are starting trouble. The first time I met Adam was two weeks ago for the canned food drive. I could tell both Adam and his brother, Drew, liked me but I was only interested in Adam. I had heard about Drew's past with Ali and thought it was terrible how he treated her. I would never want to be with a guy who would cheat on me. So when Adam asked me out yesterday, I was so excited! I obviously said yes! When I got home yesterday, I immediately called Holly J and told her to come over. We talked all about Adam. Well, I talked all about Adam. She was so happy for me. We even talked about Bobby and how it was good that I had moved on. Speaking of him, I went to trial about a month ago and Bobby is in jail. It turns out that he had been abusive to 2 past girlfriends. As well as getting sent to jail for a year I also have a restraining order against him. I never want to see him ever again in my life. I hope Adam doesn't judge me for my past. Maybe he'll have some type of secret so we can exchange them. Fiona, don't be silly. Nobody can have a secret as big as being abused by their ex. I had no idea what to wear tonight! I had to call Holly J. She always helps with my fashion emergencies. Within a few minutes Holly J was at my door.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Holly J asked. Of course I was. How could I not be?

"Yes! I need help picking out an outfit! How am I supposed to know what to wear when he won't tell me where we're going?" I somewhat shouted.

"It's ok Fiona. I will help." She said kindly.

We went upstairs and Holly J looked around in my closet and my jewelry box and finally picked out something for me to wear. She picked out a dark wash pair of jeans with a leopard print tank top, a white cardigan, a pink fedora hat, a pair of pink ballet flats, and a pair of silver hoop earrings.

"Flats?" I asked curiously.

"Well since you don't know where you're going you might as well be comfortable." She said.

"You're right. I'm going to get changed. Adam should be here in about 20 minutes!" I said happily.

I ran into my bathroom and changed while Holly J waited in my bedroom. When I tried on the outfit I absolutely loved it! This is why I love Holly J! She is always here when I need her. Usually I'm the one to pick out her outfits but sometimes when I'm a little nervous I just can't concentrate on style. I walked out and Holly J started to clap.

"I think I should become a stylist one day. That is, if Yale doesn't work out of course." She said smiling.

I laughed and said, "Thanks Holly J."

Until Adam came we both talked about a lot of things. She talked about how she and Sav mutually agreed that they were better off as friends. They didn't have a bad breakup. They were both sad at first but realized that they were never meant to be as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So does this mean I have a future sister in law? Declan always asks about you when he calls and he's planning to come back to Toronto in a few days." I said.

I was so happy that she was supportive of Adam and me that I wanted her to find love too. Declan has changed since the breakup. He seems like he wants to give back more. He has donated a lot of money and gifts to charity.

"Well, I will meet with him but that doesn't mean we are getting back together." She said.

"Ok. But promise me you'll have an open mind." I said. She nodded.

I knew in her mind that she wanted Declan back. I could tell that she wasn't as happy with Sav. Don't get me wrong, Sav is a great guy, buy they just seemed to always have arguments about the smallest things. It was definitely better for the two of them to be friends.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I froze. I was so nervous but excited and the same time. I really wanted this to work because I just want someone to talk to. I want someone to sneak in my room in the middle of the night to tell me that they love me. I know it sounds crazy but what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

I went and opened the door and Adam stood there looking as handsome as ever. He wasn't dressed to formally, though. I guess it was clever of Holly J to make sure I was casual.

"Are you ready?" Adam said.

"Of course. Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" He said. I could not wait to see where he was taking me!

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me your honest opinion! I also want to know if you think that I should make a story about Declan and Holly J. If I did, it would only be a one or two shot. If you have any ideas for new stories please message them to me and I promise to message you back asap. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the last chapter of this story :( It's fun and easier for me to do one or two shots instead of a longer story. Side note: Adam and Fiona are both 17 in this story and Adam can drive. This chapter came out longe then I expected but I'm sure you won't mind. Anyway, I won't babble so enjoy!**

* * *

Adam's POV

So I decided to give Fiona blindfolds so she would have no idea where we are going. The more time I spent with Fiona, the more time I liked her. I couldn't wait to learn everything about me. I wonder if she feels the same way. I think I am going to tell her tonight, before we go into the amusement park. This way if she doesn't want to see me anymore we can just go back home. Well we had finally arrived at the amusement park.

"Fiona, we're here!" I said excitedly.

"I'm so excited!" She said.

I took her blindfold off and she was shocked.

"Adam! You know that I'm afraid of roller coasters!" She said as she slapped my arm playfully.

**Fiona's POV**

I'm sure my love for Adam will help the fear. Love? I wasn't sure. Was it too soon? I've never been in love before.

"Fiona before we go I think I need to tell you something." he said nervously.

"What is it Adam?" I said curiously.

"I'm an FTM. A female to male transgender." He blurted out.

"Ok. I'm glad you told me." I said smiling.

"It doesn't matter to you?" He said confused.

"Why should it? But since you told me a secret about you, I think I should do the same." I said, sighing.

"Well what is it Fiona?" He said.

Well how do I say this? I was abused by my ex boyfriend? Should I go in detail? He threw me down the stairs? Slapped me? Punched me? I've only known him for a few weeks so maybe I'll go into detail later.

"My ex boyfriend used to abuse me." I finally blurted out.

Adam's reaction was surprising. He pulled me into a hug and said,

"Fiona, I hope you know that I would never do anything like that to you."

I felt a lot safer now. I knew Adam would never do that to me but hearing him said it was reassuring. When he pulled away I said,

"So are you going to help me get over my fear of roller coasters?" I said eagerly.

"Of course!" He said smiling.

He got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open my door.

'_What a gentleman.' _I thought.

So Adam paid for the admission tickets and we walked into the amusement park. Like I said before, I had never been to an amusement park before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I know what you're thinking. Fiona Coyne? Never been to an amusement park? Well, when you're rich you don't think about small things like this. When you want to go somewhere to have fun it's always. "Let's go shopping!"

As I walked around I was very observative . When I thought of an amusement park, I never thought it would look like this! This particular park had a carnival theme. It had stands with popcorn, cotton candy, balloons, and some games. But towards the back was where all the exciting stuff was! It consisted of roller coasters, a big Ferris wheel, some bumper cars, and more. I was actually not afraid of roller coasters anymore. With Adam there, I felt protected. It's cheesy, I know. But what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

Adam's POV

"What do you want to do first?" I asked Fiona.

She thought for a minute and said "I want to take on the roller coaster first. I'll get my fear over with."

"Ok, well let's go!" I said. We walked to the line, which wasn't too long and eventually got to the front. This roller coaster went far high up and went down very fast. It also flipped upside down, which scared Fiona the most. When we got in, we sat in the first row. I let Fiona in first and then I got in. The man running the roller coaster said, "Ready?"

"Not really." Fiona said quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said. She smiled. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She blushed and before I could say anything else the ride had started.

_After the ride..._

"Was that fun?" I said?

"Yes, but how about we go on something less twisty. Your choice." She said.

I laughed and said, "Ok. Off to the bumper cars!"

Fiona and I went on a few rides, played most of the games, and ate some junk food. The last thing she wanted to do was go on the Ferris wheel. I was secretly waiting for this moment the whole night because we hadn't gotten to talk much this whole date. When we sat in the Ferris wheel we could just sit, relax, and talk.

Fiona's POV

The Ferris wheel looked like so much fun! It was slow, but you could see all the sights from up high. The car we went in was pink, my favorite color! Adam and I sat next to each other in the car and we talked the whole time. We talked about how fun the day had been so far, and we talked about what we liked about each other.

"Adam, I like that you always listen to me. You always interested in me, and not yourself. I like that you don't care about my past. I know that you would never do anything like that to me. I like that you're different from any of the guys that I've met, in a good way. I like that you don't let other people and bullies get in the way of who you are. I like how you're so protective of your friends, and I know you'll be the same with me. I like how I could see you as my boyfriend one day. Adam, I could go on forever. I like a lot of things about you." I said smiling.

He blushed and said, "Fiona, I like that you're always in a good mood. You never seem to let anything get to you. I like that you're so accepting of me, being a transgender. I like that you listen to me and my problems. I like that you're beautiful, on the inside and out. I like that you..." I interrupted him with an intense kiss. He was shocked by this, but that made it more fun.

He pulled away shortly and said, "Wow." He then took my cheek, and leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss was more passionate, considering that we both knew it was coming. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him as close as possible. We both pulled away, smiling, and he finally said what I've been waiting for,

"Fiona, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I've never felt like this before. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and said, "Of course Adam." and hugged him. For the rest of the ride we just looked out the window to watch the view. I leaned on Adam, and for once in my life, I was happy to call someone my boyfriend.

Adam's POV

Once we got off, we were about to leave when we both had to go to the bathroom. We went our separate ways. I went to call Eli in the bathroom to tell him about my amazing news. He picked up and said,

"Adam? How's your date going?" I heard Clare in the background saying

"Is that Adam? Tell him I said hi!"

"Hi Clare. Yes, Eli it's going great. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I said with enthusiasm.

"That's great. It's just what you need. Maybe we can go on a double date." He said.

"That sounds great, but I have to go back to my girlfriend." Saying girlfriend made me feel like I was invincible.

"Wait!" Eli said as I was about to hang up.

"What?" I said.

"Did you kiss her yet?" He said curiously.

"Yes, but I have to go. Bye!" I said, hanging up.

_Meanwhile..._

Fiona's POV

I went in the bathroom to call Holly J about my great news. When I called, she seemed to have been breathing heavily.

"Holly J? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Everything is perfect. How's your date going?" She asked, finally starting to breath normally again.

"Great! Adam asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" I said.

"That's great Fiona but I have to go I'm kind of busy. Have fun! Bye!" She said, hanging up. I'll have to ask her what that was about later.

I walked back outside to find Adam standing there.

"It's almost 11. I should get you home." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I don't want this night to end!" I said truthfully.

"Neither do I Fiona." He said cheerlessly.

"What if we hung out at my house for a few more hours? I want to get to know you a lot more." I said. I didn't want to do anything sexual. But it was getting kind of cold out here, and I wanted to go home, with Adam.

"Well, I was going to stay at Eli's so I call and tell him that I'll be late." He said. So I guess he accepts!

_A few minutes later in the car after Adam called Eli..._

Fiona's POV

As we drove home, I was excited that the date wasn't over yet. Don't get me wrong. The date was a lot of fun. But I wanted to be alone with Adam so that we could learn more about each other. We finally arrived at the apartment and went up the elevator to my floor. When the elevator stopped at my floor, we got out and went to my apartment. I unlocked the door and let us both in.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm going to make some hot chocolate. It's kind of cold outside." I said.

"Sure I'll have some." He said smiling.

When it was finished, I looked for the whipped cream. Oddly, it was gone. I could have sworn I bought some the other day. Oh well, I'll have to go without. I poured it into two mugs and gave one to Adam.

"I'll be right back. I want to see if I missed any messages from Declan. He's supposed to come back here in a few days." I said. I walked up to my room, where the house phone was, and heard a noise coming from Declan's room. Maybe somebody left the TV on? I walked in on what was the most awkward moment of my entire life. Holly J and Declan were in the bed, with strawberries and whipped cream all over. They didn't notice me at first, so they kept going. I closed the door and walked out, horrified. I ran into my room, grabbed some condoms, and went back into Declan's room. I through them at the bed and said,

"I'm glad you two made up but, be safe." And I laughed. Well, I guess we could have a double date sometime!

* * *

**I know, odd ending. But I'm planning on making it another story with Dolly J about what happened while Fiona and Adam were gone. As for the other dark story that I told you about, I've decided not to reveal anything about it except for this:**

**It will not be a romance story. There won't be a date, or two people suddenly falling in love. This story is going to be about a murder at Degrassi. Who? Well you'll have to find out...**

**I want to do something darker because I feel like the three stories that I've written so far have been all about love. Love is something that mostly every story on Degrassi fanfiction has, and I want to step outside of the box. Well, Thanks for reading, and look out for my Dolly J story!**


End file.
